


In which Souji/Yu thinks he is Belle

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comedy, Dresses, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart I owed my little sister who is a huge P4 fangirl. Hope you guys enjoy it more than my tumblr pals do XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Souji/Yu thinks he is Belle

Here's hopeing you guys enjoy it.


End file.
